


【带卡/佐鸣】百年好合

by oasis2616



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: CP四人都是死人已知活了一百年，现求情投意合多少年。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. （上）

**Author's Note:**

> 某一天的口嗨成品，虽然summary那样写了但我个人觉得挺甜的。
> 
> （02.10更新）
> 
> 在今天之前我真没想把这篇当obt生贺，从标题到内容都不像生贺的模样，事实再一次证明计划总是跟不上变化……嘛，大家看得开心就好！而且自我感觉这篇的设想很好玩，口嗨创造想象力！
> 
> 下篇正在写，怕今天写不完先发一些ry谁能想到佐鸣居然还没出场我怎么这么能扯要被自己气死了

带土说：“你这个骗子！”

这句话乍看之下颇有无理取闹的既视感，尤其带土两腮都被怒火烧得通红，三勾玉写轮眼直勾勾地盯着他所认定的骗子——也就是卡卡西。他气上心头愈发显得气势汹汹，梗着脖子挺着胸膛，俨然一腔愤懑聚在胸口如冒着气泡的岩浆，只待底下的板块碰撞便能来一场火山爆发。

卡卡西觉得自己有点冤，还有点委屈，可他不说，因为面前有个从作态到缘由都比他委屈一百倍的家伙在演，他只能兢兢业业端起六代目火影的从容，神色平静地等着这场戏的下一幕。

向来运筹帷幄的六代目并没有发现，他所以为的平静在带土眼里却是久违的冷淡，上一次接触到这份冷淡大概是多年前他们还是中忍的时候，带土第十几遍高调宣布当上火影后要在影岩刻自己的写轮眼而卡卡西置若罔闻，或带土悄声问今晚要不要一起去钓鱼而卡卡西头也不回地走向南贺川，总之让人分外怀念，也分外火大。

“你还不高兴上了！”

带土皱起一张脸，少年模样的他做出这些表情像喝水呼吸一样轻松自然，卡卡西见了不由得恍惚，仿佛真的回到水门班时期两人针锋相对的日子里，他没说话，是不知道该怎么说，也是不舍得扰了自己静悄悄的幻想。然而带土对这份隐秘的心思一窍不通，在他看来卡卡西的沉默往往意味着不悦，可是卡卡西怎么可以在这时候——在两人好不容易重逢的时候——表现得如此扫兴，带土姑且不求他会开心到忘乎所以扑过来说好久不见，但、但再怎么也该来一句“好久不见”吧？总比现在傻呆呆地站在原地只用眼睛瞄自己要亲近一些。

他怎么敢这样呢？带土的困惑快要淹没火影塔顶。

“我没有不高兴。”卡卡西不得不开口为自己澄清，无论是带土的第一句还是第二句，“而且我怎么就是骗子了？”

他思前想去都得不出个究竟，为防夜长梦多干脆直问了。

但不问还好，一问倒把带土问得语塞、进而哽咽，眼看是要向着掉眼泪的发展狂奔而去。尽管没忘记这位小学同学拥有横扫忍界的高超演技，卡卡西仍被吓出心悸，他自认良心未泯，虽然小时候总是把带土气哭但不代表没产生过心理障碍，在某些夜晚卡卡西会做一些虚无缥缈的假设：倘若当时他对带土温和一点、耐心一点，两人是否就能回避南辕北辙的结局呢？——谁也给不出答案。

卡卡西沉吟半晌，见带土实在没有回答的意向便开始观察周围，目之所视皆是灰茫茫一片，唯有仰面朝天才能看见繁星点点，心境与身处环境竟在此重合。他发觉自己看带土时需要特地低着脑袋，三十多厘米的身高差在冷静过后终于浮现，跟少年体型的带土不同，初来乍到的卡卡西正处壮年，无论是突破一米八的个头还是属于成年人的低沉声线都让他分外无措——他好像知道带土为什么那么生气了。

但我也不想的啊。卡卡西在心里辩驳。拜托，虽然不是第一次死掉但确实是第一次真真正正踏入净土，他怎么知道自己会变回精英上忍的巅峰期而不是像两人离别时的少年模样，宇智波带土也太不讲道理了吧这都能怪他！

只不过卡卡西知道，跟宇智波讲道理向来是行不通的。他曾对年纪最小的佐助动之以情晓之以理，不久佐助就叛逃了；他曾开解暗部的后辈，结果让鼬下定决心屠杀宇智波一族；现在他要面对心思最难以捉摸的带土，纵使当了那么些年的六代目火影面对五大国高层都能游刃有余进退有度，卡卡西也很难说自己没有压力。

此路不通，那就找另外一条，卡卡西一向很聪明，他意识到现在的自己无论说什么都只会引起带土不满，干脆默不作声，脑子飞快运转思索该如何变得像带土一样——当然不是指泪眼婆娑憋红一张脸，他得变成跟对方同一年龄段的模样好修复这位“大哥哥”的自尊心，至少……个头要比带土矮。

——好烦。

卡卡西情不自禁地在脑海里抱怨，死后见到带土是他这么多年来一直期盼着的事情，但真正发生的时候卡卡西没来得及表达任何欣喜就被对方倒打一耙，所有愉悦都被堵在喉间，吐不出更咽不下，只能对带土编排的剧情亦步亦趋，内心难免烦躁。

——我到底什么时候才能说“好久不见”呢？或者“终于可以见面了”“这次的约定我都遵守了”。……总之让我可以跟你好好叙旧啊。

他从未想过两人久别重逢所做的第一件事就是自己绞尽脑汁安慰这个宇智波哭包，如果带土是喜极而泣的话他压根不会产生负面情绪，然而事实远不如愿望美好，带土是被气哭的，尽管卡卡西对自己究竟犯了什么错、踩到了什么雷区一无所知。

垂在死鱼眼上的眼皮愈发沉重，卡卡西现在不再是为了触怒带土才保持沉默，他是真的无话可说，没想到几十年后他又能找回当年带第七班时被三名学生的行为艺术梗到失语的心情，感谢宇智波带土。

“你怎么可以连自己说过什么都不记得！骗子骗子大骗子！”带土忿忿不平地跺脚，本想用拳头给混蛋卡卡西一拳，但他发现他只有跳起来才能打到对方脑袋便不得不放弃这个念头，这也太丢人了，他甚至可以听见卡卡西不假思索的笑声。

话虽如此，但带土也知道自己是在无理取闹，卡卡西活了这么多年，记忆力再怎么优秀都不可能把自己这辈子说过的所有话都牢记在心。

不过这不代表他会自我反省。

宇智波带土，卒于辉夜某重力空间，粉身碎骨死无全尸，享年三十一，按照百岁寿命来算，这是连三分之一都没有，怎一惨字了得。

因为太惨了，所以他的挚友、他曾经的救命恩人、他舍命救了两次的旗木卡卡西从那一天起暗自做了决定，要将自己接下来的日子统统掰成两半，一半他自己的，一半宇智波带土的。

卡卡西一天吃甜口一天吃咸口宛如精神分裂的场景——并没有发生，他过得劳逸结合，饮食营养均衡，定期到木叶医院让他的女徒弟给刚迈入三十大关风华正茂的六代目做细致入微的身体检查，务必将所有疾病扼杀在摇篮之中，俨然是要活到七八十岁的架势。

对于此事，春野樱是欣慰的，有着自己两个长年不听话的同班队友作为反面衬托，这位自我管理意识极强的长辈显得格外可贵。她情不自禁夸赞了几句，卡卡西心安理得地收下，顺口问了其余两位学生的病况，不料方才还和颜悦色的女学生会瞬间沉下脸，这让卡卡西无所适从，这些年过去，他跟学生们的相处氛围看起来还是只能凭运气，运气好的时候便融洽，运气差的时候就像现在这样连呼吸都是错。

“他们……好好休养几个月的话就能完全恢复了。”

樱的语调乍听之下特别平稳，品不出任何个人情绪，俨然一位作风严肃的资深医生，但以卡卡西对她的了解，这却是不正常的反应，宇智波佐助也好，漩涡鸣人也好，哪个不是让她揪心揪肺的男人？此刻的平静倒有种风雨欲来的肃穆感。

而且卡卡西总觉得她说某个词的时候咬牙切齿，只差冲旁边的墙来一拳宣泄情绪，为了不增加战后重建的费用压力，卡卡西没有问下去。

“真是的，总那么不让人省心，”樱自顾自地抱怨着，在卡卡西这位七班队长面前似乎是唯一一个可以畅所欲言的场景，她垂着眼帘，连带手上整理器械的动作也放慢，语调愈发拖沓，整个人像沉入水底一般，“……给我好好活下去啊。”

“说起来，小樱你有没有想过自己能活多少岁？”虽然开口前就觉得话题转移得有点生硬，卡卡西依然坚持说出来。

“如果能被某两个人少气一点的话，应该能活很久吧。”意识到自己的沮丧已经到了让人担心的地步，樱立刻抬起头使劲眨眨眼睛，配合地接过话，“卡卡西老师呢？”

卡卡西想了想，答道：“如果可以，那当然是想长命百岁。”

“长命百岁。”宇智波带土将最末尾的词语复读一遍，见旗木卡卡西满脸茫然，心头颇有恨铁不成钢的滋味——果然活得太长寿，卡卡西已经变成健忘的老头了吗？

“长命百岁！”带土继续高喊着，中气十足气势如虹，仿佛下一刻就要吐出豪火球——不，分明是要使出暴风乱舞。

然而任凭带土用尽全力想要通过单薄的一个词提醒卡卡西，对方始终只是摆出“我听不懂你在说什么你尽管闹下去”的模样冷静地注视他，好似现在不过是他主演的一场闹剧。

恶狠狠咬着后槽牙，带土不得不在贯彻鸡同鸭讲的精神与抛却羞耻心的坦白之间作出选择，所幸这一过程非常短暂，卡卡西并没有等太久，“你不是说过你要活到长命百岁的吗！怎么这么快就死了！”

“……什么？”因为太过震惊，卡卡西玩心大起不由得假装听不清反问一句，可惜带土看起来恨不能将自己埋进土里了，他只好自己圆了这个小把戏，“呃，所以你就是在气这个？”

接着问下去的卡卡西快要笑出声，但还是极力忍住了，从带土龇牙咧嘴的表情足以看出对方恼羞成怒的过程及结果，卡卡西觉得自己嘴里一旦蹦出任何能跟“快乐”“欢喜”等情绪相关的音节，面前的黑发宇智波立马就会哭得像个两百多斤的孩子。

他突然认为宇智波带土从两人见面开始所做的一切都是早有预谋，目的是要让现在外表三十岁大叔卡卡西找回年轻的感觉，也就是变成又没耐心嘴巴又毒辣的小卡卡西。他早该在四战时就知道带土对那个自己念念不忘，当初一句“现在的你是虚假的是垃圾”把卡卡西的自信心锤进地里——他一直以为精英上忍卡卡西已经活得足够洒脱足够精气神，至少能让水门班里早逝的三人满意颔首——谁知现在他死了，带土的嫌弃会变本加厉，想方设法要将他逼回所谓的真实模样。

“我什么时候说过这样的话？……你怎么知道这么多？”

虽然没能变回十几岁的问题儿童，但现在三十多岁的问题大叔也没太大差别吧。卡卡西心想，绝不承认其中有幸灾乐祸的心思。

带土没想到在死后才明白什么叫作搬起石头砸自己的脚，前面带着卡卡西绕来绕去只为了避开这个坎，谁让他生前亲手造就了前车之鉴，奈何当时战场瞬息万变没能有时间谈论，这意味着他很难不怕闲过头的死后会被本人翻旧账。

正当焦虑之际，带土猛然想起了来过这里的熟人，并不止卡卡西一个。

“这些事情……都是佐助和鸣人告诉我的。”

“你还见过他们两个？！”卡卡西惊呼出声，七分夸张演技三分真情实感，他原以为带土尽是在扯皮，没想到虚里竟然有实，这虚虚实实真让人捉摸不定。

懒得计较卡卡西的夸大化，带土观察了几十年早把这人的恶劣心性探得一清二楚，现在只想转移注意力的他昂起下巴一脸自信，“这当然！我还见过两次咧！”

“两次？”

“不对吗？”带土歪了歪脑袋，“他们不是死过两次？”


	2. （下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥！！2021年生日快乐！！！
> 
> 我真的尽力了！！写的时候我承认自己就是在造谣！！别当真！！！一概不负责的！！！
> 
> （02.28 更新）
> 
> 复读一遍：本文全篇造谣，请勿当真。
> 
> 原来我写了差不多一万……发生了什么，我明明只想写个三千字……

当时见面现场的氛围当然不会像某个男人的语气那样轻松自在。

宇智波带土嘶吼：“怎么你们两个也死了！？”

这个场景略显滑稽，首先这个带土还是十三岁的相貌和体型，在两个身高突破一米六的十七岁少年面前昂着脑袋瞎咋呼倒不违和，但一联系实际年龄难免感到恶寒——这当然只是佐助的体会，鸣人已经跨越这一层直截了当地关注这位短小精悍的前辈。

“哇——没想到带土你会变得这么矮啊！”鸣人惊呼，话里话外都在表达他的惊讶与喜悦。要知道四战打了那么久，整个主战场的男人都比他长得高，就算有着尾兽衣作弊但也不能改变自身视角，他穿梭其中犹如在漫过头顶的灌木丛中行走，而唯一一个海拔比他矮的樱一拳揍出了堪比须佐能乎身材之高大的气焰，让鸣人情不自禁地夹紧狐狸尾巴，愈发感受到自己的矮小。

但现在，出现在他面前的是少年带土，虽然大叔变小孩属于惊悚话题，鸣人的注意力更多被涌上心头的好奇占据。他抬手比了一下两人的身高差，眼睛越睁越大，到最后甚至能看出吐气扬眉的神态，“真的好矮啊！”

硬了，带土的拳头硬了。

与他同族的佐助甚至扯了个配合鸣人演出的笑：“的确。”

带土黑着脸，用眼睛死死瞪着这两个后辈，神态间隐隐有着不久前他站在十尾头顶的风范，可惜他的个头和着装轻易毁了这份故作的深沉。正当鸣人想说“带土你眼睛也比之前大了好多啊”的时候，砰的一声炸出一阵白雾，再散开时出现在两人面前的是更熟悉些的成年带土。

“幼稚。”佐助毫不留情地批判。

带土决定不跟这种不懂尊师重道的小鬼斤斤计较。

“快说！怎么你们两个也死了！”他把话题转回自己最关注的内容，净土没有太明显的时间流逝感，对带土来说，他刚跟卡卡西道别完还没来得及变回大人模样，这两个救世主就凭空出现在这里，明明四战都打完了辉夜也封印了，他们居然这时候来净土？带土想破脑袋都想不通其中逻辑。

不料鸣人竟露出窘迫的表情，说话断断续续，哪有“有话直说”的忍道风范，但莫名其妙的，带土知道他很开心。如果情绪可以具象化，那么一定有许多朵绽开了的小花环绕在鸣人周身，就算没有贴着胸膛侧耳倾听他的心跳声，带土也能感知到那颗心脏正雀跃跳动着，恨不能破胸而出。

带土思考半晌，终于意识到这不就是自己当年准备向琳告白时的反应，不能说人有相似，只能说一模一样。然而此刻停留在净土边缘的三个人，除去鸣人，余下两个宇智波他到底是想给哪个告白？

这不是一道难题，因为带土毫不犹豫就把自己摘出去，当年黑深残时期就祸祸了鸣人爹妈，十几年后要是连人家儿子都不放过那也太对不起他从良的决心。带土试图掩盖眼神里的八卦之光，当他看向佐助时却发现对方双手抱臂一脸嫌恶。

“我跟他打了场架。”

然后死了。带土在心里默默补充，愈发觉得宇智波佐助省略重点的说话技巧跟他哥有的一拼，不提怎么打为什么打在哪里打，更不提输赢，轻飘飘地甩出藏头掐尾的一句敷衍了事。

作为被敷衍的一方，带土着实做不到置身事外，他飞快地结合过往的信息，电光火石间心思已然千回百转，深知从佐助嘴里肯定套不出多少，他直接点名提问：“鸣人，你跟佐助这回把终结之谷打塌了没？”

“唔……应该是塌了吧……”鸣人眯着眼回忆自己最后睁开眼看见的环境，两人被碎裂的石块包围着，那些总不会是凭空产生的吧。

——塌得好啊！

一想到那儿的宇智波斑粉身碎骨，带土就高兴得在心里狂笑，就差诈尸回现世放个烟花庆祝一下，等他稍晚时候去净土见到斑可得好好跟他分享这个喜讯。

不过……

“既然你们会出现在这里，那就说明还没死透。”他一本正经地分析着，一边做出友善的表情拍了拍鸣人肩膀，“快回去吧。”

不曾想鸣人的小脑瓜运转飞快——可能死了一遭也是一种成长——立刻捕捉到带土话里的重点：“这样的话，那带土你不是也可以跟我们一起回去吗？”

“……”带土有点恨上鸣人此刻的敏锐，但他仅仅沉默着，片刻之后才想到该如何回应这份好意，“如果我活着，四战就无法结束了。”

“也对，”佐助难得附和带土，“虽说祸害遗千年，但像你这样的最好直接走流程。”

带土冷笑道：“我是活不了，但你们也别想死。”

鸣人没能立刻领会这句话里弯弯绕绕的逻辑，而佐助凭借同为宇智波的祖传技能秒懂了，不由得皱眉打量这个连死后都更愿意蜷缩在十三岁躯壳里的三十岁男人。

佐助想，宇智波一族被这么个凶残的家伙灭了，从心理上倒也说得过去。不过他很快记起片刻前对方变的另一副模样，当即打消认同感正面回应带土的叫嚣：“哼，一起活也行，总比没法活的好得多。”

此话一出，纵使鸣人没能明白带土的前言，但佐助夹枪带棍的后语他怎么也搞清楚了。

“佐助你也别这样说，带土明明不是没法活呀，”鸣人挠着后脑勺试图为带土挽回一丝面子，然而了解有限，他不得不从现况入手，“他只是……只是……不愿意！”

终于寻到合适用词的鸣人高声宣告绞尽脑汁才得出的结论，先不说被研究对象挨了雷劈一样的惊诧，连站着同一阵线的佐助都不禁侧目，刹那间仿佛回到了鸣人分别指着带土和卡卡西两人然后大喊“原来他们以前也是究极无敌超级好朋友呀”的四战战场。

“吊车尾的，你到底把脑子扔到哪儿才会认为这家伙是不愿意？”

“混蛋佐助不许再那么叫我！”下意识冲佐助抗议一声后鸣人鼓起脸看向带土，望着望着又眯起眼睛，这让他看起来更像一只气得发胀的狐狸，“明明我说的没错！……什么啊这很难懂吗？！”

接收到两名宇智波的怀疑目光，鸣人气归气，但还是努力试着为自己找出一些证据：“唔……这么说吧，如果佐助你死掉了，来到净土发现自己原来还能复活，你会选择活过来吗？”

“当然。”佐助答得斩钉截铁，“这个世界仍然需要一场浩大的革命才能变成崭新模样，只有我才能完成这件事。”

很好，带土终于知道自己这位辈分上的小侄子、战场上的熊孩子到底是怎么找死找到这儿的了。

毁灭吧宇智波，不然就是毁灭吧世界。

“换作是我死掉了，我也会立刻复活的说。”鸣人信誓旦旦地保证，如果带土没听见他的后半句那么一定会被说服并且开始自我怀疑，“但现在是跟佐助一起死掉了。”

“所以？”他反问，两秒后就后悔自己怎么长了张嘴还用这张嘴来跟漩涡鸣人对话。

——宇智波带土你是真真切切地死掉了，脑死亡救不回来的那种。

“所以！带土你就是不愿意再活着而已！”

鸣人复述一遍之前的结论，巧妙避开带土关于他的后半句的疑惑——带土暂时判断不出这到底是有意还是无意——而在这句话后，鸣人没有追问带土做出这个选择的理由，他虽然被许多人称为笨蛋，但也不会对已知答案的事情刨根问底。

“不愿意”和“没办法”本质是两种态度，但放在带土身上完全不矛盾：他既不愿意，也没办法。

这样的描述似乎过于简单，不妨扩展一下——他既不愿意复生回现世引发五大国动荡和迫使卡卡西不得不替他收拾多年来累积的烂摊子，也没办法平静接受罪盈恶满的自己施施然地迈过生死一线让生命变得廉价死亡变得儿戏——这又显得太长了，如果交由宇智波佐助总结，最后只会剩一句“他又逃了”。

带土还摆着震惊脸，他不想承认只想反驳却发现鸣人的说辞竟无可挑剔，这很奇怪，太奇怪了，怎会如此，他决定把原因归咎到像根避雷针始终伫立在鸣人旁边的佐助身上。论嘴遁，他不一定会输，但论双人默契对单兵作战，此刻的他输得倾家荡产原地无能狂怒。

事情发展到这里，转移话题是必然的，而到底要转到哪里去带土还没确定，“那又如何”显得意气用事，“既然你们愿意那就赶紧复活回去”没任何过渡就切换的话实在太生硬。不过很快他就不需要纠结这一点了。

鸣人说：“你如果能够活着，卡卡西老师一定会很开心的。”

“那你们呢？”

他终于寻到了一个突破口可以理所当然地反问，像小孩摔倒了也要捏一把沙子在手心，谎称自己是弯腰捡沙子用力过猛而不是没站稳，借此来维护那颗早已破碎的自尊心，“你们不知道他看到你们死了会伤心吗？这不是很清楚。”

“可是从带土你死了的那一刻起，卡卡西老师就一直很伤心啊。”

“然后呢？”

“然后他们就回去了，诈尸的时候有吓到你吗？”

“啊……这倒没有。”

“噢，真可惜。”

卡卡西看着他，一股无力感油然而生，他何曾不知宇智波带土向他交代的真相向来避重就轻，必不可能全盘托出，像方才将一切信息来源推到佐助和鸣人身上便可窥见端倪，他的学生他再不了解也有一个限度，如此琐碎的日常怎会被忙于火影事务的七代目和常年奔波在外的宇智波获悉。

怕不是一直盯着我。卡卡西想，这本该是让他感到窃喜的事情，但经历了先前带土一通胡搅蛮缠的操作，他恢复能力再强也没法立刻开心起来。倒是感受到浓烈的羞耻感被血液循环带上脸颊，面罩底下的皮肤滚烫得似要在布料上烧出一个洞。

“你不是说见了两次，那还有一次是什么时候？”他也学会了转移话题。

带土一愣，显然没想到卡卡西会就着那两个人的事情追问下去，还好他瞎扯谈的本领不曾荒废，且有一就有二，第一次能让卡卡西接受，那么更为熟练的第二次断然不会被回退：“第二次见到的时候他们长大了不少，佐助那小子还把发型留长，看起来跟斑差不多……看着就烦，鸣人那火影袍子倒是挺衬他的。好像是打什么大木桶还是什么，被辉夜后人一梭子串没了，……应该是，才一会儿不见他俩的嘴皮子紧了不少，而且见到我连个招呼都不打，一点礼貌都没有！”

卡卡西应了声“哦”，像发现自己这个态度过于敷衍但不想改变，他主动提起了带土挑的刺：“其实你没必要生气，因为我确实做到了。”

带土思考了几秒才意识到他在回答自己十多分钟前的那句话，兴许做贼心虚，总之现在他不再用咄咄逼人的语气反问卡卡西——“那你说说你到底怎么做到？”——也并没有好到哪儿。

卡卡西先是用食指指向带土，“你活了三十一岁，”手腕往后一拐，指头调转方向指着他自己，“我活了六十九岁。”

“七十。”带土闷闷地纠正道。

“哦，我活了七十岁，”卡卡西将对自己的不以为然贯彻到底，死后也没变改，“那就更好了。”

被勾起好奇心的带土继续搭腔：“这又怎样？”

卡卡西沉吟半晌，在带土要进一步追问时截断他的话：“噢……这个呢……嗯……其实也没怎样。”

带土真想揍他一顿。

“没怎么样——那到底是哪里更好了！”

卡卡西挠挠后脑勺，故作扭动脖子松动筋骨，试图合理地移开视线望向这个空间里的别的地方，面对目光犀利的带土他愈发觉得难以开口，“真的没怎样，我是说真的，你别在意。”

他这么说反而让人更在意了，带土低声骂了句“垃圾卡卡西”，思量再三始终没按照对方的想法变成大人模样，反倒无师自通浑然天成地利用起自己的少年外表胡蛮乱闹——他并不想知道这个举止落在卡卡西眼里会不会变成撒娇：“我不管我就在意！你快告诉我！你要是不说的话我就……我就……”

“你就？”

“……我就一直缠着你！直到你愿意告诉我为止！”

“唉，唉——”卡卡西老气横秋地叹了口气，跟他十二岁的外表完全不相干，“你怎么变得这么粘人了？”

粘人。带土被这个形容震出一身鸡皮疙瘩，哪怕在装疯扮傻的阿飞时期也没得到类似评价。他先是想到卡卡西家养的八条狗，自己说不定被类比了，这让他有点生气；接着他想到那三个几十岁了还费尽心思要从卡卡西钱包里抠挖出请客的饭钱的新时代顶梁柱，霎时间口腔发酸，不知该喜该悲。喜的是他宇智波带土疑似撒娇成功，悲的是卡卡西可能把他跟旗木家养的狗放在同一水平线看待。

“快告诉我！快告诉我！快告诉我！”不过带土也很聪明，他直接抛却所有糟糕的念头，目标直指最重点，“快告诉我啦卡卡西！”

“那就没办法了。”卡卡西被吵得满脸无奈，隐约能够感知到心如死灰，这让带土万分费解，提心吊胆，以为对方即将要道出的是关乎全忍界生死存亡的重大秘密，当下不由得紧张起来，绷紧每一寸皮肉集中每一分注意力，整个人透露着神经兮兮的氛围，“你这么烦人，我除了告诉你别无他法。”

“快说！”若是要带土选出他最讨厌卡卡西的哪一点，首当其冲肯定是从小到大都没变过的故弄玄虚。

卡卡西摇头晃脑，带土却没错过他发亮的眼睛里藏着几分狡诈——他就知道这人没安好心。

“你三十一，我七十，”他一根一根地掰下指头直至双手握拳，然后伸到带土面前像邀功一般展示，“加起来不就一百了吗？”

“……”带土没有说话，只是安静望着他；漆黑的眼珠一动不动，或许并非望着他。

“对哦！原来如此啊！”沉默半晌，带土恍然大悟地高呼，与初时反应比较起来格外做作，“但这明明是一百零一啊，卡卡西你真是老糊涂了。”

被喊作老糊涂的人却不以为然，施施然垂下手放在身体两侧，“哎呀是吗，不过既然多出来一岁，不就更好了吗？”

“这次我年纪能比你大了吧。”

他将食指与中指并在一起往前伸直，右手重新抬高，停在两人腹部左右的位置。

“怎么样？”卡卡西问。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇自我感觉写得很一般，有缘会修的，……有缘。
> 
> 总之写完了！爬了！


	3. （彩蛋？）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你看到这里——那也不会有惊喜！虽然最后其实还有一段佐鸣……但我实在不知道该怎么插进正文，我一直都很害怕写他们，怕自己写不好影响了大家对他们的印象，这方面完全没有自信，拖了这么久也是因为又菜又想写ry

“我确实没想过要跟你一起死。”

从净土返回现世的道路并不漫长，只是安静得渗人，他们呼吸着、行走着，却发不出一点声响。像两只拥有实体的幽灵。

“我跟那家伙不同，如果我们之间必须要死一个人，那最好是你。”

“我知道啊。”鸣人答道，他似乎不理解为什么佐助要对此多作解释，歪着脑袋疑惑地注视走在前方的佐助，对方后脑勺仍不羁翘起的发尾一如当年，“但就算你这么说，我依然会努力活着的。”

佐助转头去看比他先一步停下的鸣人，在那双湛蓝的眼睛里收获到同一份认真。

“而且比起只有我一个人，我更希望能和佐助一起死去。”

“那你注定愿望落空。”

他语气讥讽，却扬起笑容，牵引与他对视着的鸣人笑出来：“可是现在我们又要一起活着了。”

“这次你明明可以不用死的，别说你躲不开。……你的答案变了吗？”

“我的答案并没有变化，即便你死了，我也会继续活着直至真正的终结。”

“那么现在的你为什么会在我身边？”

“……”

我一直坚定着应当活下去的念头而不该与你共赴黄泉，但在那一瞬间，在我们即将再次分离的瞬间，心底里仍有呐喊着想要和你在一起的声音。

无论生或死，无论是否背离初衷，我的体内仍存在着不想与你分离的一部分——尽管所占的比例不大，细微得用写轮眼也不一定能够看清楚——那样的我奄奄一息多时，当我面临生死抉择之际却回光返照，赢了意志的争夺战强势选了跟誓言背道而驰的选项。

从此我知晓了，我想要的“活下去”不是只有我，是你与我。


End file.
